Koba'monIchi'ack (Koba)
Koba’monIchi’ack (Koba) Koba’monIchi’ack (Koba for short) is a half-elf Ranger who was born to a human medicine woman of the Amna’monIchi’ack tribe1. It is not know who Koba’s father was, but it is certain that no one in the Amna’monIchi’ack tribe had ever seen or heard of an elf before. Koba’s mother claimed that his father was the great earth-god Ichi’ack himself, who planted a seed in her womb while she was on a spirit walk.2. When Koba was born his mother named him Koba’monIchi’ack because it literally means “Child of Ichi’ack”. When Koba was a child he was treated as a demi-god, and he rapidly earned the comparison. Due to his half-elven prowess he quickly became the greatest hunter, archer, athlete, and warrior in his tribe. He was made a chief at the early age of 17, and his opinion was highly regarded. When he was 22 years old Koba was exploring the territory outside of the known world of the Amna’monIchi’ack when he happened across a young elven woman named Lenore. Lenore explained to him that he was a half-elf, not a child born of a god, and told him of the outside world. Koba, his worldview shattered, chose to follow Lenore back to her home city. The trip took two years, and Koba and Lenore fell in love along the way. When he reached the great elven city, Koba took up work as a tanner for an armorer. He lived with Lenore and her father, who was a professor at the university. At night Lenore and her father taught Koba how to read and write, and taught him the ways of the world. He continued his relationship with Lenore, though always in secret, as relationships between elves and half-elves were frowned upon. This went on for seven years. Koba’s stay in the city abruptly ended when a group of young elves discovered his hidden relationship with Lenore. One night, when Koba was working late at the armory, they broke into the house and raped and killed Lenore for her relationship with an inferior race. When Koba returned and saw what had happened he tracked down the elves responsible and brutally beat them to death. In his grief and pain Koba cursed the city, saying that their “civilized” culture was far more cruel and barbaric then the simple life lived by the Amna’monIchi’ack. He said that his heart was now black, and he would never love again. He left the city, never to return. After leaving the city Koba decided to return home; however, he did not know the way and had to search for it. It took him 14 years to find his way back to the Amna’monIchi’ack. During this time his inertia took him far and wide, and he learned much of the world. He met good beings and he met evil beings and made friends with both. When he finally returned he found his people to be ignorant and primitive and was soon bored with their simple life. Soon after his return Koba’s mother went on her final spirit walk3. When Koba found her body there was a wolf puppy nestled in her arms. Koba took the wolf puppy and named her Raven. He then left the village, vowing nevermore to rely on a sentient being. From that day he has wandered the world with Raven, seeking not to conquer, just to share in the view. It was at this point that he began to go by the name Koba, which simply means “child”. Koba believes that everything in the world is a paradox. He believes that there can be no good without evil, no love without hate, and no pleasure without pain. Therefore, he believes that he himself can be neither good nor evil, simply a being as paradoxical as the rest of the world. In reality he is neutral good, but Raven is neutral evil, making the two paradoxical. Koba claims to have abandoned the religion of his youth, claiming it to be ignorant. However, he practices much of the superstitions of the Amna’monIchi’ack, treats the earth as a living thing, and views all creatures as brothers and sisters. He has a fatalistic view that the nature of all creatures is innate and all must bow to their nature. 1The Amna’monIchi’ack tribe is a secluded tribe; they live outside the known world, and they have little to no knowledge of the existence of any other sentient beings. 2Ichi’ack is considered by the Amna’monIchi’ack (literally translated: people of Ichi’ack) to be simultaneously the earth and God. They believe that all living things are his children and subjects, and therefore all living beings are brothers and sisters. 3 It is the custom of the Amna’monIchi’ack people to go on a spirit walk when they become too weak to contribute to the tribe. The elder leaves the village and walks in the wilderness until he or she dies of exposure.